Like You'll Never See Me Again
by xLou26
Summary: A moment together should be treasured, remembered forever. Only time apart can reveal true love. One-shot. Wade Barrett/OC


_**Like You'll Never See Me Again**_

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was I everything that you were looking for?_

She looked down at the letter in her hand then back up to the house in front of her. The place she called home. She had debated numerous times whether to come back or not; playing out what might or might not happen in her mind. She pulled her black cardigan around her, the Florida night wasn't forgiving especially with the wind. Raising a hand she pulled a deep breath through her pink lips, she was millimetres away from knocking on the door. She cringed as she felt a wet drop slide down her neck, looking up she felt more on her face. Sighing she knocked quietly on the door; maybe he wouldn't hear. She glanced back at her BMW sat precariously by the side of the road; nerves had gotten the better of her. After running a few red lights she was lucky she hadn't gotten the cops hot on her tail. The rain began to fall quicker, small innocent droplets of water merging together into puddles on the floor. Her Marc Jacobs sandals soaking up the water from where she stood. She couldn't do this; she didn't have the nerve after running. She turned around, dodging puddles to avoid getting her feet anymore wet.

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

**-Flashback-**

Katie sat still; hands clasped in her lap, staring at the wall in front of her. The heavy breathing of the man next to her filling what would be silence in the room. She ran a shaky hand through her chocolate shoulder length locks.

"Why?" Her voice wavered, trying her hardest to remain strong, "Why Stu?" She repeated her question, forcing herself to look to her right. Big mistake. The big green eyes staring back at her made her heart quicken. He would always have this effect on her. He always had.

"Katie." She stood up as soon as he said her name, she shook her hands. Trying to rid herself of the nauseous feeling that was coming over her; "We've gone over this, nothing happened."

The pair had gone from shouting to silence in a matter of seconds. Katie was still trying to make sense of everything. An hour earlier she had arrived home from her moms house, Stu had been out with the lads and arrived back moments after her. The lipstick on his collar and phone number in his jacket pocket told a different story though.

"I don't believe you." She muttered for the umpteenth time. Stu stood up running a hand through his jet black hair, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip.

"She was all over me Katie and slipped me her number. I didn't do anything, I came straight back to you, back home." Katie shook her head.

"I need to get away from you." She brushed past him, her slim frame quickly passing by him. She darted up the stairs, grabbing a Jimmy Choo tote from the walk in closet, filling it with anything she might need. Her mom would put up with her for a few days; she needed to clear her head. Get rid of the thoughts running through her mind.

"You're overreacting." Stu's deep voice behind her made her stop; she glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes. She turned back, grabbing a pair of jeans from the shelf in front of her; "Katie!" Stu grabbed the jeans from her hand throwing them to the floor and grabbing her wrist. He spun her around, making her look at him; "You're acting crazy."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly, pointing out the visible red lip print; "You're the crazy one." She pushed him back, anger quickly seeping through her veins.

"Fine. Go." He looked her up and down, licking his lips before stepping back. His hands rested on his hips, watching her pick the discarded jeans from the floor. He shook his head, leaving the bedroom and making his way towards the gym. Katie watched him walk away from her, his fists clenched and jaw set. He had no reason to be angry.

**-End Flashback-**

_I don't want to forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't want to take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

'_Cause lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

"Katie?" The familiar British tone bellowed through the thin night air. She stopped in her tracks, not daring to look back. She heard his quick steps though, splashing through puddles carelessly to get to her; "Don't go, please." His hands clasped around upper arms, his heated palms soaking through the thin cotton into her skin. His cologne lingered in the air, mingling with her own perfume. His hands slipped upwards towards her shoulders, gently turning her around. She squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't have enough courage to look into his eyes. His big hand slipped across her cheek, caressing her face gently. The rain continued to pour, smudging Katie's flawless make-up slightly. Her fanned lashes still firmly pressed together.

"Katie." His voice was softer than before as her name slipped through his lips again; "I didn't think you would come. Open your eyes." He brushed a strand of chocolate coloured hair away from her face. She took a breath and slowly opened her eyes. Her heart jumped as Stu stared back at her, he looked tired and lost. His stunning emerald eyes not shining as bright as they once did. She felt her eyes stinging; she knew she had caused the look in his eyes. Once she had thought things over she knew she had gone over the top, but her pride stopped her from coming back.

"You got my letter." She glanced down to the crumpled soaked letter in her hand. He hadn't contacted her whilst she was at her moms for little over a week, then this letter arrived through the door. A heart warming, out pour of emotions; his perfect handwriting scrawled across the once crisp sheet of paper. He had asked her to come back today; she had put it off until the last minute. He feared the worst, thinking she wouldn't come back over something so stupid. But he knew she needed space; to not be pushed.

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

"I'm sorry Katie." She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. His other hand ran to the back of her now soaking hair, bringing her close to him, she hadn't uttered a word but she didn't need to. His lips came crashing down on hers; she whimpered as his dominance surrounded her. She dropped the letter in her hand, letting it fall to the floor and stick to the concrete. She ran her hands across his shoulders, his wet shirt clinging to every muscle, perfectly defined and toned. She pushed herself against his body, heat radiating from every fibre of his being.

His huge arms embraced her, not once breaking the soul destroying kiss. She ran her hands through his wet hair. Droplets of water beading down his neck. He felt her shiver, the rain and wind finally taking their toll on her body. He picked her up, pulling her legs around his waist. She nuzzled her head against his neck, grazing his soft flesh lightly with her lips. He groaned as she played with the longer bits of hair, her lips slowly trailing heated kisses towards his ear.

He carried her inside, closing the door shut with his foot. She gripped onto him as he took her upstairs. Their bedroom was exactly how she had left it. He placed her down on the floor, keeping his arms around her; "You haven't stayed here."

"I've been in the guest room, didn't feel right without you." She could tear her eyes away from his. His gaze now intense and heated. It made her skin tingle with anticipation. He dragged her cardigan off her body, the thin cotton sticking to her silky skin. She let her eyes slip shut as he attacked her neck, kissing and biting her flesh. His big warm hands slipped under the red bandeau top she had on and up her back. She would never get enough on his touch; his touch that made her body tremble and shiver in delight. He smirked against her skin as a breathy moan left her lips. He had her unravelling under his touch already, something he got immense pleasure out of.

_How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it?_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

Her hands ran down his arms, ghosting across his tattoo. She gripped onto the hem of his shirt, pulling upwards. His skin was cold and slightly damp from the rain. He rid the soaked material as her small hands explored his body like it was their first time together. He pushed his lips against her ear, his low rumble making her head spin; "Time to make things even." Without another word he pulled her top over her head. His lips attached to her chest, his thumbs brushing over the lace of the black balconette bra.

Walking her backwards, his fingers quickly unbuttoned her black skinny jeans. The back of her legs hit the bed; lifting her up again he laid her down on top of the deep red duvet. He pulled the jeans down her legs, throwing them onto the floor. He rid himself of his jeans quickly before climbing on top of her; she reached up for him, dragging her nails down his arms. The muscles in his arms tensed, bulging under her touch. He parted her thighs with his knee, bringing a finger down to drag across the lace of her panties. Her hips move upwards and her back arched off the bed. She had missed his touch, missed the amazing things he could do to her body. He slipped one finger under her panties, grinning at how ready she was. It was clear he was ready too; his thick length straining against the cotton boxer briefs.

He reached beneath her back and unclasped her strapless bra, tossing it over his shoulder. His hands ghosted across her stomach, slipping his fingers under the delicate lace and dragging her panties down her long toned legs. He moved closer to her, one hand resting beside her head holding his weight up, the other between her thighs teasing the most sensitive part of her.

"Stu, please." Katie's eyes were a rich brown, flooded with need. Her nails dug into the hard muscle of his shoulders. He sunk one finger into her heated flesh, brushing his thumb over her clit gently. It wasn't enough, she needed him. She moved her hips up again, a frustrated moan filling the silent room. 

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

Stu moved his hand and pushed his boxer briefs down his huge thighs. His hard member dripped with pre cum. He wrapped his palm around the velvety smooth flesh, brushing the crown over her wet centre. She rolled her hips, having had enough of him teasing her. He plunged into her, a gasp escaping her lips mingling with the groan that left his mouth. He pulled out and plunged back just as hard; he pulled her thighs open pulling one leg over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. She gripped onto his arms as his thrusts became more intense; he was claiming her again though he already owned every ounce of her body and soul. She matched his thrusts, her once cool body now heated with love and lust. His lips found hers, muffling the cries of pleasure leaving her body.

He was overwhelming, his presence alone did things to her she couldn't explain. She was close, her grip on him tightening. His hand reached between her thighs, rubbing her clit to match each thrust. This was her undoing; she felt herself begin to crumble. His thrusts became more possessive, pushing her up the bed with every powerful stroke. Her body shook, intense pleasure rippling through every inch of her. She knew Stu was close, his eyes were shut and body tense. Every muscle bulging under smooth tanned skin. A growl tore from his chest as he spilled himself into her, his movements slowing as she exhausted every last bit of energy he had. The blissful smile that settled on her lips made his pride and heart swell. He would never get enough of her.

"I love you, Katie." She smiled, gently floating down from the high she was on.

"I love you too." He grinned capturing her lips again. She was his everything, the woman that made his life complete. He would treasure every moment he got to spend with her.

_When I wake up in the morning_

_And you're beside me_

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I've been looking for_

**A/N – Eeep. So this is the one-shot I wanted to write for Katie, just because I lav her so mach! Hope you enjoyed :). The song is Alicia Keys – Like You'll Never See Me Again**


End file.
